marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Megan Summers (Earth-41001)
| CurrentAlias = Meg Frost | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Mind Witch, Megan Frost | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Scott Summers (father); Emma Frost (mother); unnamed twins (younger sisters); Alex (younger brother); Havok (uncle); Oli (paternal cousin); Rachel (half-sister); Nathan (half-brother) | Universe = Earth-41001 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = High school | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Sean Chen | First = X-Men: The End #2 | HistoryText = Megan was the firstborn daughter of Scott and Emma Summers. She was the oldest of their four children, which included two twin sisters and younger brother Alex (named after their deceased uncle Havok). Her older half-siblings Rachel, and Nathan were both deceased. As a child of two leaders of the X-Men, Megan began training in the use of her abilities from a very young age. She learned what it means to be a mutant in a world of hate and fear and grew very comfortable around both humans and mutants alike thanks to her upbringing at the Xavier Institute. As a teen, she witnessed her friends and family brutally attacked by a combination of Skrulls and many of the X-Men's former foes. She was part of a group of Xavier Institute children who were captured by Mister Sinister, and grew closer to Olivier Raven during their imprisonment. They were eventually rescued and returned to their relatively normal lives. As she blossomed into a woman, she fell in love with Oli. After helping them for awhile, she joined his young team of mutants, GeNext. | Powers = Megan was a mutant who demonstrated the following powers: *'Telepathy:' Megan is a powerful young telepath able to read minds, communicate telepathically, and experience the memories and thoughts of others. She can also project her own thoughts across vast distances. **'Memory Manipulation:' She can erase, implant, restore or alter the memory of others. **'Induce Pain:' The ability to induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of the victim. **'Mental Paralysis:' The ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **'Mind Control:' The ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. **'Mind Link:' The ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. **'Possession:' The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body, and any powers it may possess, as her own. **'Mental Detection:' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. **'Psionic Shield:' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and other minds she is immune or highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, illusions, deception, etc. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating her or those she shielded. **'Psychic Levitation or Telekinesis:' There have been instances where she appears to float for short distances, her whole body glows pink during these moments. It was never explained if this was a limited flight or telekinetic feat. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird , Your Power | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * During their captivity, Megan and Oliver Raven began to have feelings for each other. They are now dating. * While she has not appeared in another reality, her closest analogue is the Summers Rebellion leader Ruby Summers with whom she shares the same parents. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Summers Family Category:Frost Family Category:Telepaths